Inside My Mind
by maden-dragonheart
Summary: She was tricked into helping him. He haunted her. SHe couldn't tun. Ginny's POV in CoS. Song fic


(This skips around a bit. On paragraph may talk about one thing and the next will be something different) (Also I changed the lyrics slightly, to make more since with the book)

* * *

_In sleep he sang to me, _

_In dreams he came._

It was that nightmare again. She had it often. It always started and ended the same way.

In her dream she slowly walked down the halls of Hogwarts at night. No one was around and the only sound that pasted through her ears were the sounds of her echoing footsteps and her shallow breath.

She never knew where she was going, but she somehow knew exactly where to go. It was if she had no power over he feet. She felt like a puppet, having no say and no control over the things she did.

When it felt like the dream was about to end and she was going to drift into a different realm a cool and smooth voice floated in the still air.

"You know what to do."

_That voice which calls to me, _

_And speaks my name. _

"Ginny."

Slowly Ginny opened her eyes.

Warm red and yellow blankets covered her body warmly. Blood red curtains shielded her from the outer noise. She rolled her head about and took in all that she saw. To her side was her unlit candle on the dresser along with her wand and Charm's spell book. On the top of her four-poster bed was Gyriffendor banisters and flags waving slowly in the air. She was in the girl's dorm where she was supposed to be.

After a while of listening to every sound of the night, she came to realize that it was just a dream.

She let her small body relax and she was able to dream again. Her breath was sharp and it was hard to inhale.

"It's just a dream. Just a dream." She told herself over and over again.

"But what if it's not?"

_And do I dream again? _

_For now I find _

She didn't want to sleep again. She didn't want to have the nightmare again.

To her a nightmare was a thing that took you to a strange and unusual hell. A hell that you cannot run from. You are in a new world. No one you know is there. And when you wake you can't remember it.

Sitting up Ginny reached for her wand. She closed her curtain slowly and with out noise so not to disturb her sleeping roommates.

"Lumos." She mumbled. A glowing light shot out of her and, bathing herself and her bed with a golden light.

Ginny lifted her pillow reviling a small leather and worn out book, a quill and a small bottle of black ink.

Using her pillow as a cushion, Ginny sat back against the bed frame, but the handle of her wand in her mouth, dabbed the quill in the think ink and opened the book to the first page.

"Dear Tom," she wrote across the page. "I had the dream again."

Sitting back, Ginny watched as more lettering formed with out the use of a hand or owner.

"It's only a dream my dear. And nothing more."

"I'm frightened." She wrote back with a knot growing in her stomach. "Maybe I should tell someone about you. Maybe-"

Before she couldn't finish writing the mysterious lettering appeared.

"No. No one can know about your dreams, this book, or me. It has to remain our secrets."

"Tom…" Ginny hesitated. Then with a shaking hand she wrote what had been bothering her for the longest time. "Am I the only one who can see, hear and talk to you?"

"Go back to bed Ginny." Was all she got as a reply.

_He's there. _

_Inside my mind. _

"Ginny, stop being weird and go do your home work or something." Not even her own brother would believe her when she tried to tell him about Tom and the secret diary.

Knowing that she was now alone she let her head fall to her chest, red hair falling into her eyes and walked away. But not before she heard her crush, Harry Potter tell her brother:

"Ron. Maybe you should have listened to her."

"Why?" replied her brother. "What could be so important?"

"I don't know. But she's your sister. It's your job isn't it?"

His job. It had been her brother's, her parents and her friend's job to protect her and make her feel safe. But they had failed.

No one knew what she felt like and no one knew what was happening to her.

Crouching down so she could retreat out of the portrait hole she felt tears swell in her eyes.

Insuring that no one could see her she ran as fast as she could down the hallway, nearly running into a group of fifth years, her face in her hands.

She didn't need to see where she was going. She had been there so many timed before. Within a matter of minutes she ran into the empty classroom and through her body against the wall.

Not caring what happens she dropped her worn out bag to the ground. She didn't watch as it hit the ground or when objects fell out of it and rolled to the floor. She did hear the shattering of inkbottles and the heavy thuds of her schoolbooks, but she still didn't look up.

"Why is this happening?" She whispered out loud in between sobs. Tears rolled down her checks and fell to the ground. "What did I do to deserve this pain?"

Suddenly she felt a small object touch the side of her foot softly. Painfully Ginny opened her eyes and saw, through tears, that Tom's diary had opened itself and that there was clack lines of lettering on it.

Sniffing back her tears, Ginny knelt down and picked up the book to read it.

"This is not pain, Ginny. This is freedom. You said you wanted to help me. I'm afraid this is the only way. You do what to help me still?"

Even though her body shook from the crying that she had been doing, Ginny reached across the floor for a quill and dipped it in a puddle of ink on the floor.

"Yes. You're my only friend Tom. I want to help."

"Thank you."

_Sing once again with me, _

_Our strange duet _

"Enemies of the heir beware. What do you think it meant Ginny?"

"I-I'm not sure Colin." Ginny lied to her friend as they walked back to Gyrfendor tower like the teachers had said.

"I bet Harry Potter will save us. Just like he did last year." Said Colin with a large smile on his face.

"You think were in endangered?"

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?"

Ginny didn't answer, but walked faster ahead of Colin.

"Where you going?" he called dafter her.

She didn't answer but her walked turned into a run and she started up the stairs to the common room.

After shouting the password to the fat lady She sprinted inside and practically flew into the girls dorm entry. She jumped onto her bed, pulled out the diary and quickly wrote to Tom.

"Why did you write that?"

"I didn't." the reply came almost instantly. "You did. Don't you remember?"

Ginny felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. "Me? But how? I couldn't have!"

"You did. That is your blood on the wall. Look at your fingers."

Fearing what she might find Ginny lifted her hand to her face and saw fresh cuts across her three long fingers. She screamed and jumped off the bed.

'You said you would help me and you will. You will serve me and do as I tell you. You have no choice now."

_My power over you, _

_Grows stronger yet. _

"Ginny! Ginny wait up!"

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione Granger running after her.

"Oh' Ginny I'm sorry." She said softly. "But-… they found your friend Colin. He's been petrified."

Ginny felt nothing. No pain, no worry, and no guilt.

"I have to go." She said stiffly to Hermione and turned to walk away.

Ginny ran down the hall to the girl's bathroom. Reaching into her bag as she pushed against the door, she pulled out the diary.

Not caring what happened to it, she trough it over one of the stalls and ran out as fast as she could.

She was safe now.

_And though you turn from me, _

_To glance behind. _

Finally feeling safe from Tom's tricks and mind games Ginny slowly lowered her tired body to her soft bed. Her roommates were already sleeping and unaware that she was not.

Closing her eyes she was ready for a pleasant dream.

"Now that wasn't nice, Ginny."

The voice shot through her head and sent needles of fear though her veins.

"T-Tom." She whispered.

"I need you Ginny. And that's, that. Get my diary back. Harry Potter has it now. And then I can talk to you then."

Then the room turned black and cold. She wasn't in her bed. She was in a cold, black and slightly wet room. Placing her hand on the ground she felt ice-cold marble below her. She looked up in hoped of seeing something.

There in front of her were two glowing red eyes. The eyes made her body burn like fire, pain formed in her mind.

Slowly she saw not only eyes, but also scaly green skin and white fangs. The creature opened its mouth at Ginny and stroked.

"AHHHHH!" Ginny opened her eyes and sat up screaming. Cold sweat bathed her body and sent chills through her body.

"A dream?" Ginny looked around. Her roommates stirred silently. "What was that? A snake. He's using a snake."

_Those who have seen your face, _

_Draw back in fear. _

"You description sound like a monster to me, Weasley." Professor McGonagold never seemed to give a damn about anything.

"I think it is." Ginny said softly. "What would you call it if you saw it?"

"Maybe a Chinese water demon or a Basilisk of legend." Her Teacher answered.

"What is a Basilisk?" Ginny leaned closer. One hand remained in her pocket where Tom's diary sat safely after being stolen from Harry's trunk.

"It is a type of snake like animal that can kill a person if the person looks them in the eye."

Ginny straitened up and ran out the door.

"Waesley!" She heard her Teacher calling after her, but she didn't listen, there were more important things to do.

She turned the corner and fell against the wall. No one was around to see her so she was left alone

Ginny had finally figured it out. The cold, hard, and painful truth.

"He's using the snake to kill. And me to do the rest."

_I am the mask you wear. _

_It's me they hear. _

"He needs me to come back." Ginny though bitterly. "He needs me. I can't help him. I won't."

"You will." Said the voice that lived only in her mind. "You have no choice."

"I-" before she could finish she felt her minds turn blank. She couldn't remember what she was going to say or do. She couldn't remember anything, what she did yesterday, minutes ago or even that moment.

Against her will she felt her legs move towards the door.

_Your sprit and my voice. _

_In one combined. _

_He's there, _

_Inside my mind. _

When Ginny finally opened her eyes she wasn't in her room or anywhere in Hogwarts she thought. There was a deep green marble floor, gold pillars with gold snakes crawling up them, rubies for their eyes. The only light was a dull green glowing light from the ceiling. Ginny could tell just by standing still that the walls and floor were damp and cold.

"Hello my dear."

Ginny spun around and saw a boy about age fifteen standing in front of her. He was dressed in black robes with green. He had ebony hair and bright gray eyes. He was handsome, that was for sure if nothing else.

"Tom?" Ginny some how knew that that was who it was. She could fell it.

"Ginny." Tom walked closer to her. "Thank you. I couldn't have done this with out you."

"Are you going to kill now?" Ginny feared the answer.

"If I have to." Tom reached out for Ginny and pulled her close, her back placed against his chest. She felt his handsome face nuzzle her neck. "And you need to help."

Ginny felt herself turn weak. "I. No"

"You will." Warm lips brushed her check. "You have no choice."

Ginny heart skipped, she felt as if she was being drained of all energy. "What are you doing?"  
"Taking your youth. You power. Your strength." He whispered against her neck. "As you grow weaker I will grow stronger."

Ginny was never sure hoe he did it, but she felt a rush of pain in her head. And she lost conscious.

_And in this labyrinth, _

_Where mite is blind. _

_He's there, _

_Inside my mind. _

"Ginny wake up. Please wake up."

That voice. It didn't belong to Tom. It wasn't smooth and calm, but harse and sharp, but it felt sfe Ginny opened her eyes. Blinking agist the tears that formed from pain. Harry Potter was standing over her.

'It's ok Ginny. It's over."

* * *

Not to good, but I have to go. I'll fix it up later. Like right now I'm not at home but I get home I'm going to fix it I promise! Like I'll add more pain and stuff like that 


End file.
